Dipper's Secret
by narusasulover12
Summary: who is Tyrone? what would it be like if dipper was in love with him and not Wendy Contains Boy X Boy don't like don't read
1. The twins arrive

Dippers and Mable

Hi my name is dipper pines and over the summer my twin sister and I were sent to a sleepy town called gravity falls. Our parent thought we needed some fresh some fresh air. They sent us to stay over at our gruncle Stan's house named the mystery shack.

It was filled with fake and dumb attractions he called "Works of art". We arrived at Gravity falls by bus at 8:30 am.

I was wearing my usual outfit a hat I got from my dad a red shirt with a vest and my favorite shorts.

Mable was wearing a Sweeter with a unicorn on it and a skirt.

"Hey get out you two this is your stop" said the driver

He was a crusty old man who hated his job for reasons unknown.

"Mable come one wake up its time to meet out great uncle Stan" I said as I shook her wake

"What were here already 5 more minutes" Mable groaned

After getting up we were greeted with a puff of smoke and out came our gruncle Stan in a suit.

"Well look who we have here hi kids" said Stan

"Sup" we say

"I have been waiting to see you kids all year now that your hear the real fun can begin"

Things were looking up until I learned what Stan's definition of fun was

"You to knuckleheads are going to work for me help fund the shop with your labor"

I look over to Mable and see that she's loving it already

"Mable you can be serious this is lame" said dipper

"Well think off it as a chance to meet new people" said Mable

XXXxxxXXX

The week that followed was horrible for me I got all of the dirty jobs

"Hey who wants to go into the spooky part of the forest and nail these signs in for me"

Everyone just shrugged

"Ok eny meny miny you" Stan said as he pointed his finger at me

"What why me"

"Liston dipper I say you do something and you do it ok"

"Gruncle Stan I feel like I'm being watched when I'm out there"

"Wow you are one funny kid Ha-ah-ha" Stan laughed

Dipper took the nails and sign's and walked out slamming the door behind him.

After nailing 3 sign's to 3 trees dipper spoke "Man why do, I have to get all the crummy jobs"

He went to the next tree and tried to nail but stopped when he heard a metal sound.

"Dong Dong"

"What the-"dipper put his hand on the tree and found it cold to the touch.

Again he banged on the metal finding the same sound.

Dipper ran his fingers over the surface finding a hidden door inside was a dust covered control panel with two sticks

He pushed the right one up and down

Nothing happened

Then he move the other and hared a secret cubby hole being open

The sound scared the goat dipper named Gompers away

Inside was a book covered in dust with a gold hand with the number 3 on it

"Cool" dipper said

He took the book in his hands and blew all the dust off

He flipped open the book inside the journal was all the monsters that were found in gravity falls

Dipper read aloud

"This is one of 3 journals in gravity falls I have researched all of the strange goings in this town I feel like I'm being watched all the time" dipper flipped a few pages

"It seems like my suspicions were correct I'm being watched TRUST NO ONE…. Oh my gosh I have to show Mable"

Dipper ran to the shack and up to the attic

He and his sister had to share a room.

"Mable look at what I found outside the woods it's a journal on the mysterious dark side to gravity falls"

Mable was found downstairs in the gift shop hitting on yet another boy

Dipper thought it was cute back home they were wired but here they had a fresh start

XXXxxxXXX

Later that night dipper explained what the book was to Mable and that it should be kept a secret from everyone

 **AUTHORS NOTES**  
I don't own gravity falls nor its characters

I hope everyone liked the story there will be more just be patient and wait a little I have school to do


	2. Tyrone

Chapter 2

It has been a day since dipper found the journal.

He was hanging out with the cashier named Wendy.

Wendy was 15 she wore a striped shirt with long ripped pants also she was rebellious and loved to do anything but work.

Dipper was chatting with Wendy about the crazy stuff her and her friends would do.

"Sup dudes it's me Soos" he had on one of the sweaters Mable had knitted for him.

The shack was filled with all kinds of stuff like the Sascroch and the merduck.

Dipper got up and went to the restroom but was stopped when he saw Mable with a strange looking teen.

"Mable who is this" Dipper asked

He held out his hand "My name is uh normal man"

"He means Norman" Mable said

Dipper pointed to the teens face "Are you bleeding"

"It's jam so Mable you want to go hold hands or something"

Mable was dragged away and dipper went up to consult the journal for some answers to Norman

"BEWARE GRAVITY FALLS ZOMBIES MISTAKEN FOR TEENS"

Dipper realized that Mable was in danger and ran passed Wendy who was rocking out

XXXxxxXXX

Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes in a suit

"Dipper thanks for saving me" Mable said

They hugged

After they entered the shack Stan was at the cash register

"Wow you two look terrible how about you take something from the store on the house"

"Wow you mean it" Dipper asked

"Yes hurry before I change my mind"

Dipper chose his signature hat a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it

Mable got a grappling hook.

XXXxxxXXX

A few more days went by and Mable noticed that dipper was acting stranger than normal

"Hey bro what's wrong"

Dipper looked up at Mable with red eyes

"Mable I have to tell you a secret I have kept for some time now"

"Dipper if it's that you like Wendy she knows and she said no"

"It's not that Mable I'm gay and I don't know who to tell other than you"

Mable looked over at her brother "Hey it's ok I understand"

"No you don't" dipper ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection

"At least with you I feel safe" he put his hands on the mirror

XXXxxxXXX

It was a night to remember Stan was throwing a party for everyone and Dipper had made up with Mable

"Liston I'm so sorry for the way I reacted"

"Hey it's fine now I have someone I can talk to about boys with"

The party when on for 12 minutes then dipper got bored no one his age was there so he decided to roam around the house

He found a room with an old copier in it the same one he had used to make the fliers for the party with.

Dipper hoped up and took one look at the journal then set it off to the side. He turned on the machine it blew out smoke and printed a flat version of himself out onto the floor

Dipper noticed that the paper moved and the dipper on it was breathing, while taking his form.

"WHAAA" dipper yelled

His doppelganger just looked up at him

"Wow I have huge head" Dipper said

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper named his clone Tyrone

Tyrone was like dipper in every way except the pine tree was replaced with a number 2

"So you want to Dance with Wendy" Tyrone asked

"No I don't there's no one for me out there" Dipper shrugged

The music Soos was playing was dippers favorite Techno

Tyrone Held out his hand to dipper "Want to dance with me"

Dipper blushed and took Tyron's hand the other on his hip

Tyrone looked over dipper "Wow so what's you problem you have trouble talking to girls of something"

Dipper shrugged "Well I was never interested in any girl so"

"Wendy you're in love with Wendy but you fear rejection right that's why you lied to Mable and told her you were gay right"

Dipper just shrugged

"Well I know it's true how about we clone more of use to make sure you get to dance with Wendy"

XXXxxxXXX

There were 12 dippers in total

Each dipper took out there versions of a plan to help Classic Dipper dance with Wendy

The time was right Stan and Soos were distracted along with Robbie.

Dipper went up to Wendy

"Hey Wendy what's up you want to I don't know….. dance with me"

Wendy looked down at dipper and spoke

"Well I would but I promised Robbie" Wendy said

"OK cool" dipper turned and ran to his room followed by the other dippers

"Whoa what's happening here dipper why aren't you Dancing"

"She said no Guys"

"It's ok man I'm here for you" Tyrone said

"Well I say we throw him in a closet and decide who gets to dance with Wendy first" said dipper # 4

All the clones except Tyrone said yes to the plan

They then put dipper and Tyrone into the closet

XXXxxxXXX

Only 1 dipper stood Dipper number 7

"Well looks like I win"

"Yo Dudes Get a partner and dance next song is a slow one" Soos said

Dipper 7 asked Wendy and for some odd reason said yes

"Why me" he asked

"Well Robbie isn't coming back someone stole his bike"

XXXxxxXXX

Wendy was so impressed with dipper she gave him a kiss on the Mouth.

Meanwhile Dipper was crying his eyes out with Tyrone patting his back

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself Wendy Will come around"

"It's not that why did you stay by my side I thought you liked Wendy as well"

"I want to be there for you more"

Dipper looked up at Tyrone

"Ok"

Dipper ended up falling asleep on Tyrone

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper 7 came to check on Dipper classic and Tyrone he opened the door to the closet and was meet with a fist to the face

"Hey what's the big idea"

Tyrone picked dipper up and placed him on the bed "hope you had fun tonight jerk"

Dipper 7 smirked

"What's with that face"

"I did what classic dipper couldn't I kissed Wendy"

Tyrone punched him again this time leaving a mark

"THAT WAS supposed TO BE DIPPERS KISS" Tyrone yelled

Dipper 7 fell from the impact and he had landed in dipper classics spilled Pitt soda mess

"Oh no help me please" dipper 7 pleaded

"You should have thought about that before you kissed Wendy"

7 screamed as he melted clawing at the floor

XXXxxxXXX

It was almost time for the dance to be over and dipper was waking up

"Hey dip what's up you ok"

Dipper looked up at Tyrone and nodded

"Well good it's almost time for the last dance want to go down"

Dipper got up fixing himself up and went down to the party

"Hey dipper you were so good at dancing" Wendy said

Dipper gave her a confused face but then matched it up with a fake smile

"Well thanks I have to go see Mable now" dipper passed her and found that Mable had won the Dance crown and was surrounded by her new friend's candy and grenda

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper came up after 20 minutes of partying

"Well I forgot to say but dip Number 7 kissed Wendy sorry man"

Dipper looked over at Tyrone and kissed him on the lips

"Well I don't care at least I kissed you first" dipper yawned and rubbed his eyes and fell asleep on Tyrone's stomach

Mable walked in to see two dippers

"Whoa what's going on here"

"I knew this would be coming soon he Mable My name is Tyrone pines in dipper but not dipper"

Mable smiled "are you dipper's boyfriend"

"Yes but you have to keep us a secret I don't want to hurt dipper"

"Your secrets safe with me"

 **Authors Notes**

Well I hope you liked it I know I suck at writing but still chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Dippers feelings

_**Dippers Feelings**_

Chapter 3

The sunlight kissed dippers face. He sat up and smiled recalling what happened last night. Tyrone was snoozing conformably with his arms on dippers sides.

"Hai" Tyrone said

Dipper laughed Tyrone was sleep talking

Dipper looked over to where Mable was sleeping. She had a smile on her face and was snoring loudly

Dipper moved Tyron's hands off him and walked down to the bathroom.

On his way there he was stopped by Wendy. Normally she would just walk by. "Hey dipper I wanted to talk about that kiss we shared last night"

Dipper just shrugged he had no recollection of last night

"We kissed" dipper asked confused

"Ya about that I am kind of thinking can we pretend that never happened" Wendy took his hand "It's not that I don't like you you're a cool kid it's just well… Robbie asked me out and I said yes hope you're not mad"

Dipper laughed "No problem hey hope you are happy when is it… the date I mean"

"It's at today's mystery carnival"

"Sounds cool can't wait I love the carnival"

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper went to the restroom and heard Mable laugh. He went upstairs to find Tyrone helping his sister with a sweeter.

Mable saw dipper "Hey bro isn't Tyrone helpful"

Dipper was confused "You know who this is Mable it could have been a trick"

Tyrone looked over at dipper causing him to blush "She knows all of what happened last night except you know, plus I had to come clean with her or else she threatened to beat me up" he pointed to his lips

"So Mable knows that you're just a copy of me"

"Well ya dipper plus a little secret I have" Tyrone winked

Mable hugged dipper "Hey you know what this calls for a celebration"

Tyrone blocked the door "Mable you have to keep this secret I don't know what will happen to me if the others find out"

Mable huffed "Fine but only if you wear the sweeter I made you"

Tyrone had no complaints HE picked up the red and blue sweeter and put it on

Dipper looked up as soon as Tyrone was shirtless and blushed

"I saw that dipper you like Tyrone don't you" Mable giggled

"N-no I don't"

Tyrone looked over at Mable just as she poked Dipper "Well how do I look"

Mable and dipper couldn't believe their eyes Tyrone looked so different at first glance you couldn't tell that he was dippers clone

"Wow Tyrone what happened you look so different" Mable said

"The only thing you changed was the hat Mable but you did great" Dipper hugged his sister

"I do what I can now you too can come to the Carnival together"

Dipper looked over at Tyrone "thanks Mable you're the best"

"I try" she responded

XXXxxxXXX

"It's 12:00 time for the fair kids come out"

The first thing Mable did was win her pig Waddles

Then dipper snuck outside with Tyrone

They ran to the Sky Tram

"Tickets please" the man asked

Dipper handed over 4 tickets

Tyrone took dippers hand and pulled him inside

XXXxxxXXX

They were so high up

Dipper had a little secret. He was scared of heights.

"You ok dipper you shacking" Tyrone put his hand on dippers shoulders

"I don't normally shake but yes"

Tyrone looked outside and what he saw scared him so much

Rain

Dipper looked at Tyrone "Hey you ok"

Tyrone's eyes were filled with terror

Dipper took His hands and pulled Tyrone up into a hug "hey come on don't fear the rain" dipper hugged him tight

Tyrone teared up "Dipper if rain touches me I will melt I don't want to leave you"

Dipper lifted Tyrone's head to meet his and kissed his lips

"Don't worry I won't let that happen to you I care about you too much"

Dipper had tears in his eyes but didn't cry for fear that it would melt Tyrone

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper and Tyrone make it inside just before the rain set in

"Dipper who is….this…" Gruncle Stan spoke

Dipper looked over at Tyrone "oh man Stan I don't know how to say this but this is Tyrone a clone I made"

Tyrone stepped closer to the sunlight and took off his sweeter showing the exact same attire as dipper

"Oh man dipper you have some imagination this is just one of the kids dressed up as you ha-ha" Stan laughed

"Stan in serious" dipper yelled

Stan laughed more "Sure and I'm the president of the united states" he began to walk away as he did he ruffled dippers hair

Dipper held Tyrone's hand as they walked up the stairs

Wendy walked out of the restroom and saw "Sup dipper who's this some wired fan"

Tyrone spoke first "Well no I'm a clone I have a brain of my own and if I were you I would stay away from my dip"

Wendy just laughed "You can have him he's too young for me but you to together are so cute"

Dipper just hide behind Tyrone. He wasn't that comfortable with all the ridicule they were getting.

Tyrone held on to dipper as they approached their room.

"Dip come on at least you and Mable know I'm real"

Dipper laughed "Wow that went great everyone seemed fine with you"

Tyrone was confused

"My family and friends like you they have an odd way of showing affection"

"Well at least they like me"

Tyrone kissed dipper who kissed back as best he could.

Tyrone cupped his face and played with his hair twirling it in his hands

XXXxxxXXX

Mable was having fun playing with her new pet pig when she heard a noise come from upstairs. "Wow I will never understand how boys can roughhouse so much"

Meanwhile upstairs Dipper and Tyrone were play fighting

Dipper had Tyrone in a head lock "Say uncle"

"No you say it" Tyrone pinned dipper to the floor arms over his head

Dipper blushed a deep red "uncle"

Tyrone wiped the sweat from his forehead away and looked at dipper with longing eyes "hey did can I kiss you"

He shrugged not caring ether way and put his hands over Tyrone's neck

Tyrone leaned down putting his head onto dippers forehead. Their lips meet and dipper held tight to his neck. He pushed his tongue on dippers lips asking for permission. Dipper alighted and he explored dippers caverns.

Dipper moaned "Mmhmm"

Tyrone pulled back "what you like that dip"

Dipper responded by kissing him

That's as far as they went until Mable came in

"What you guys doing"

Dipper just blushed looking away "nothing Mable so how's your pet pig"

"Oh waddles he's great"

Night soon came and everyone was asleep dipper was having a nightmare so Tyrone put his hands around dipper.

"I will never leave you no matter what"

Tyrone smiled and went to sleep

 **Author's notes**

Well here you go hope you liked it I can't wait to hear from all of my little reviewers


	4. the Deal

_**Tyrone's confession**_

The morning was Different the sun had not come out since last night.

Dipper and Tyrone moved around on his bed a lot so his sheets were all over the floor

Tyrone had his hands over dipper protectively and dipper was holding onto him

Mable was on her bed looking out at the sky

"Ahhh" dipper moaned

"Hey dipper you sore from roughhousing last night" Mable asked

"Hey Mable" he stretched while not moving away for Tyrone's grip

"Dipper it's like 6:00 in the morning go back to bed"

"Why are you up this early" dipper asked

"Well you now me I can waste a scrapbook opportunity"

She gestured to her photo album

Inside on one page was Dipper and Tyrone kissing

Dipper blushed red "Mable how did you get this"

"Well"

 _ **Flashback**_

Mable knew better she shouldn't look but it was to delectable her plate of mac and cheese was done. While she was eating she heard that the sounds upstairs were getting less frequent so she got her plate and walked up to her room and began to open the door.

"Say uncle" dipper said

Tyrone took his hands and flipped him off him "no you say uncle"

Tyrone looked down at dipper a sparkle in his eyes and kissed him

Mable got out her camera and took a picture then later that night put it in with other pics she had developed over the years.

The caption read "Dippers first kiss"

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Ugh Mable you don't have to make this a big deal"

Mable laughed "well my someone has a temper now don't we"

Tyrone began to stir from his sleep and dipper saw why…he was standing up holding the scrapbook

Dipper got back into bed and Tyrone nudged his head into dippers neck taking in his sent

"Dip…per" Tyrone mumbled

Dipper pulled him to his arms and kissed his forehead which made Tyrone calm down

XXXxxxXXX

Everyone was up and about at 8:00

Stan decided to make pancakes. He wanted to make a great impression for Dipper and Mable's new friend Tyrone.

"Well you too don't be late for breakfast ok" Mable said

Dipper nodded and placed his hand on Tyrone's stomach which made him giggle

"H-Hey dip cut it out" Tyrone laughed

"Come on wake up Stan is making pancakes for you" Dipper said

"I thought your family didn't like me"

"I said they like you but they show it well" Dipper laughed

Once both boys were up they started to dress

"Don't look" Dipper said

Tyrone turned around just as dipper had pulled off his shirt and smiled

"T-Tyrone I said not to mmm"

Tyrone put his hand on to dippers back causing the other to flinch

"You're so cold Tyrone" Dipper said

Tyrone pulled his hand away for Dipper "sorry"

"It's ok"

Dipper pulled Tyrone into a kiss

They pulled away and walked down the stairs

XXXxxxXXX

After the pancakes were made everyone sat down

"So dipper are you too really-"Stan asked

"Mable I told you to keep it a secret"

Mable just smiled "Stan knew all along'

Dipper blushed hard "You're not mad at me gruncle Stan"

Stan laughed "As long as your happy kid that's all I want"

Tyrone looked at dipper who smiled

"Well that's a relief" Tyrone said

Stan ruffled their hair "Kids and I mean all of my kids" Stan looked over at Tyrone. "Today were going fishing"

"Yay" Mable and Dipper said

Tyrone looked depressed

"What's wrong kid"

Tyrone smiled "HA-HA im ok"

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper was freaking out "Tyrone you can't go you'll melt"

Tyrone looked up and smiled "I have a Plan"

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone make bill's summoning circle outside in the woods

"I want to make a deal bill"

The forest grew dark and a triangle formed

"Well, well hi there I'm bill what is it you want"

Tyrone had fear in his eyes but pushed all of that aside

"I-i-I want to be real I don't want to melt when water touches me I will do anything to stay with dipper"

Bill took out his hand "Ok I will but you will help me when the time is right"

They shook hands and Tyrone doubled over in pain

"Oh I forgot this will hurt"

Bill disappeared laughing

Tyrone's eyes opened to reveal brown eyes

His skin went from white to pale

His lungs filled with air and he finally had the one thing he wanted life

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone walked up to where dipper was and hugged him

"Um.. Tyrone not that I don't like your hugs but why so cheery all of a sudden"

"Well turn around and look at me"

Dipper turned around and felt his heart skip a beat "Tyrone you look-"

"Good I know now can we get packed for the trip"

Dipper was almost done and blushed when he blushed at the thought of seeing Tyrone in a swimsuit shirtless

"Man I can't wait"

XXXxxxXXX

After everyone was changed and ready they all got into the car. After 15 minutes of driving they were at the gravity falls lake. There was a lot of people there the whole town came. Wendy's father and brothers were catching fish with their bare hands and punching the fish. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Deland were bonding and overall there were good moods all around.

The pines family were on the beach just enjoying the sun

Dipper had on red trunks and a white shirt

Tyrone had light blue trunks with a pine tree on it and no shirt

Mable was not one for swimming instead wanting to get some sun

Dipper was trying to ketch some of the small fish

Tyrone loved the sight dippers skin seamed to glow

Dipper noticed that Tyrone was about to get in "No don't"

"Hey dip its ok I'm human now I won't melt ok" Tyrone winked

To prove his point he stepped into the lake "Ahhh no dipper you were right"

"Ahhh" dipper screamed

Tyrone went under and swam to dipper surfacing. While grabbing on to his hips he got close to dippers ear and said "Got you"

Dipper had tears in his eyes "You jerk" he hugged him "What would I have done if you melted"

Tyrone heard dipper sniffle and hugged him back "I'm sorry dip I wasn't thinking straight"

Dipper lifter his head and placed his lips on Tyrone's

"Mhmm" Tyrone managed

Dipper pulled back and saw that Tyrone was blushing

"What"

"Dip were in public"

Dipper moved close "I know"

They hugged each other not wanting to let go

Tyrone cupped dipper's face and kissed him passionately

There tongues danced fighting for dominance

Tyrone ended up winning

After 10 minutes of make out time Soos took the twins and Tyrone to find the Gabo walker. After a few hours and with them finding out the Gabo walker was a robot they quit and instead went fishing with Stan. The day went well everyone was happy and exhausted and soon everyone was asleep

Tyrone and dipper were still awake the rush of today's events not leaving them

Tyrone looked at dipper who was fighting sleep "Hey ketch up on sleep"

Dipper yawned "but…."

Dipper snored and Tyrone looked outside "I hope I made the right chose Bill don't worry when the time comes I will be ready to defend all that I love"

XXXxxxXXX

Author's Note's

Well here's another chapter I hope you all liked it PS shout out to Kiyokomao her stories are the best give them a look.


	5. Gideon

_**Gideon**_

The sun rose and with it a new day was upon everyone

It was 7:00 am and every one was snoring away. That is everyone except dipper

Last night's dreams were horrible dipper dreamed that the town was overtaken by gnomes

Tyrone yawned and stretched knocking dipper off the bed "ouch"

"Morning dip isn't today great" Tyrone said

Dipper pulled himself up "yes it is I finally have the real you by the way how did you become….. Real"

"Dipper because I love you I will tell you it all started"

 _ **Flashback**_

Tyrone wiped his eyes he had been crying for hours

"I wish I were real I don't want to leave dipper all alone"

The room darkened and a triangle with one eye appeared "I can help for a price hi names bill cipher and I make peoples wishes come true"

Tyrone looked at him with fear in his eyes like everything in gravity falls that was created he knew all about bill

"So what's your problem Tyrone I can help" his eye darkened and his voice began to get deeper "IF you're willing to make a deal with me"

Tyrone looked at his options he could make the deal and stay with dipper and his family forever of he could saw no and eventually melt into nothing

"Bill I will make a deal with you only if you promise me you won't hurt dipper of his family"

"Deal now what is it you desire"

Tyrone swallowed hard "Meet me in the forest"

Bill teleported them to the dark part of the forest "Now what is it"

"I want to be real I want to stay with dipper forever"

Bill took out his hand and it was set on fire "and in return when the time comes you will be my slave'

They shook hands and the air grew heavy

Then Tyrone doubled over in pain

The process was extremely painful but in the end he was real

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Tyrone you did all that for me" dipper said

"Well yes now you know the truth"

Dipper placed his hands on Tyrone's shoulders

"I don't care what you did to become real as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me"

He hugged him and Tyrone teared up "thanks dip that means the world to me"

Mable was awake enough to take a picture then fall face first into her pillow

XXXxxxXXX

Once everyone had breakfast they all were sitting down near the T.V.

Dipper was laying down in Tyrone's lap

Mable was near the skeleton head next to Stan and Soos

"Everyone look it's that commercial I saw last night" Soos said

"Are you wanting to know what is waiting for you in your future don't wait for tomorrow come to Gideon's tent of telepathy and learn about tomorrow tonight, and we aren't frauds like some men of mystery

Stan turned off the T.V.

"If anyone in this house goes over the that punks house are banned from this house got it"

"Do tents have roofs" Tyrone asked

"We found our loophole" Mable smiled

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone wrapped his harm around dipper who laughed Mable was walking with her friends candy and grenda

They entered the tent as the show was starting

"Hi everyone who's ready for some fun" The man from tv said

From the angle the lights were backstage were showing everyone a large man.

The curtains were pulled away the reveal a small chubby boy "Well hello everyone seeing yall here makes me feel so happy"

He hopped around telling everyone their fortunes

Soon the event was over everyone put some money in the donation box

"Well dip how was it" Tyrone asked

"It was great what, was your favorite part"

Tyrone looked around no one was around "Watching you smile make me happy dip" Tyrone said as he drew closer planting a kiss on dipper's cheeks

"Hey Tyrone what was that" Dipper frowned

"What you want a formal kiss in public"

Dipper frowned "yes you jerk"

Tyrone smirked "Well if you insist"

Tyrone leaned down and kissed dipper planting his arms over him

Dipper opened his lips allowing Tyrone's tongue to explore his caverns

"Mumm"

Dipper clung to Tyrone not wanting the sweet feeling to go away

Tyrone put his hands in dippers hands hair and pulled causing him to moan out loud

"Tyrone" dipper moaned

He then moved his hands to dippers shirt feeling dipper's hard nipples

"Ahh"

Tyrone moved his hands under dippers shirt playing with his nipples

"T-Tyrone more"

Tyrone didn't want to stop but Mable could be heard laughing

"Oh man not again" dipper said

"Dip we will continue this later" Tyrone kissed him and helped him fix his shirt

Mable walked up to then a wild look in her eyes "Guys candy and grenda are gone for now Gideon wants me to go out with him and I said yes"

Dipper and Tyrone hugged her "Want us to put a stop to it Mable"

Mable sniffled "Yes please I don't like him"

XXXxxxXXX

Both boys were steaming mad they found Gideon in a warehouse

"So boy you want to brake me and Mable up do you" Gideon said

Tyrone stepped in front of dipper protectively "Liston man we want you to stop harassing Mable she doesn't like you"

Gideon stood up "Well boys it seems you've come between us"

Tyrone readied himself As Gideon put a hand up on to his amulet. It glowed a dark blue and both boys were thrown to the wall

Tyrone and dipper both hit their heads on the wall

"Ahhh" dipper shrieked

Tyrone had blood coming out of his elbow from the scrap he got.

Dipper went limp

Tyrone was filled with rage

"Don't you-"Tyrone struggled to speak

"Oh and you I know who and what you are bill told me lots of things but this was a riot"

"Don't hurt Dipper" Tyrone broke free from the hold of magic and kicked Gideon in the face

"And stay away from the pines family" Tyrone picked him up and just as he was about to throw him out one of the broken windows the blue magic held him this time not letting go

"Let me go you hurt my dipper I will never forgive you" Tyrone struggled as a pair of needles flew around him

"Oh you won't get between us again boy"

"Gideon" Mable came through the doors

"Mable my sugar plum what are you doing" As he said this the blue aura around Tyrone faded

Mable jester him to hug him which he accepted

Once she had the amulet she smashed it

"My powers"

Mable looked sad "I can't be your girlfriend but how about knitting buddies"

"Sure Mable" He looked over to Tyrone "This isn't over Tyrone I know all about you"

Tyrone ran over to dipper there were no signs of injury's except for the blood that socked on dippers clothes from his wound

"Thank god you're ok dip" Tyrone sobbed

*cough cough*

Dipper slowly open his eyes "Tyrone…why…are you….crying" he said weakly

Tyrone pulled his face away from dippers shoulder "No it's nothing I'm just happy you're safe"

Tyrone picked Dipper up bridal style which made Dipper blush "I can walk…fine put me down"

Tyrone set dipper down and a wave of Nashua hit him

As he fell Tyrone picked him back up "See you're not ok dip" Tyrone cried

As they rode back to the shack Mable took dipper inside and Tyrone went into the forest for some healing magic

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone came back inside at 10:00 got himself something to eat and walked upstairs as he walked inside, he slide down next to dipper and watched him sleep

"I'm so sorry dip you got hurt because of me"

Dippers chest rose up and down but he was awoken to the sound of someone sobbing and looked at Tyrone concerned.

"Tyrone what's wrong you ok I don't like it when you cry" He sat up and patted the empty space next to him

Tyrone got up and sat down holding onto dipper

"I'm so sorry I never wanted you to get hurt dip"

Dipper hugged him

"Hey don't worry I'm fine don't worry so much"

Tyrone looked into dippers eyes and kissed him passionately

"Fine but it's my job to protect you from now on ok" he sniffled

Dipper kissed him back "Sure"

Dippers breathing slowed as he listened to the sound of Tyrone's heartbeat

Dipper soon fell asleep and Tyrone watched him soon fell into a deep sleep

XXXxxxXXX

 _ **Authors notes**_

Hope you liked it sorry for the wait i have had a lot of stuff going on right now see you all soon


	6. The Gas Station

_**Gas Station**_

It was the middle of the night and Tyrone was up walking around. He couldn't sleep due to a bad dream

Dipper felt next to him and found it was cold "Tyrone" Dipper called scared

Tyrone walked over to the bed and laid down "I'm here" Dipper put his hands around Tyrone

"Dip I had a nightmare that you disappeared" Tyrone cried

Dipper pulled him in close and kissed him "I won't ever leave you ok"

Tyrone sniffled "Ok you promise"

"Promise"

XXXxxxXXX

Soon everyone was up and Stan made them breakfast

As everyone eat Tyrone walked around the house with dipper they held hands as they discussed Tyrone's dream

"Wow and you think this will come to pass" Dipper said

Tyrone shrugged "I don't know but I don't like it"

"Well here's a recap on your dream… you walked through the forest and I was waiting for you then a demon appeared" Dipper said

Tyrone shrugged "It could just be a dream and not a vision… I guess it's a side effect of my transformation"

"Sounds logical"

They stopped in front of the gift shop

XXXxxxXXX

Wendy was laughing while one of her friends named Thompson licked the floor

"Oh man tom I can't believe you did that" Wendy said

Dipper and Tyrone walked in hand in hand

"Wendy what's up" Dipper said

"Just making Thompson do some dares"

Tyrone gave dipper a strange look

"Dip what's a dare" Tyrone whispered into his ear

"Well a dare is something someone does to I don't know…. Look cool" Dipper said

Wendy looked over at dipper "have you heard of the game truth or dare"

Tyrone nodded

"Well it's like that"

Tyrone looked over at dipper "I dare you to…" he scooted close to dipper "Kiss me"

Dipper blushed red "W-"

Dipper took his hand "It's not that I don't want to I just…. Not in public"

Tyrone looked down "K I understand"

Dipper gave him a small kiss on the cheek

Wendy looked over at the pair "Hey you to seem cool want to hang with me and my friends were going somewhere fun"

Tyron looked over at Dipper who smiled.

Mable walked in "Hey guys what's up"

"Mable Wendy just invited us out to hang with her"

Mable's eyes went wide "Really that's so cool"

Tyrone smiled as he watched the twins talk about being teens

XXXxxxXXX

"Welcome to a world of mystery" Stan shouted

The crowds of people screamed

"Now if you look to your right you can see the one and only werewolf boy"

The curtains removed to reveal Dipper

Dipper was dressed in itchy pants with fake hair bare chested with a wolf tail and ears

Tyrone walked in to see dipper and smiled as blood gushed from his nose

"Dipper you look so cute" Tyrone ran over and hugged him

"Tyrone it's not cute" he said as he pointed at him "you're a pervert and it's humiliating"

"That may be but" Tyrone pulled dipper into one of the closets nearby

He pulled him close and kissed dipper "MMMM dipper you're so yummy"

Dipper kissed back then pulled away "I have to get back up there see you and Mable this afternoon" Before leaving dipper kissed Tyrone

Tyrone walked out of the closet and walked up to the attic where Mable was playing with her pet pig waddles

"Mable want to talk" Tyrone asked

"Sure about what" Mable answered

"I want to ask you stuff about dipper"

"Shoot"

"K I want to know what is dippers favorite food"

"Easy we both like hot dogs"

Tyrone looked over at Mable "Will you help me make some I don't know how to cook"

"Of course I will plus we can make some punch"

XXXxxxXXX

Mable and Tyrone ran downstairs into the kitchen it was 11 so dipper was about to be on brake

Mable got out some hot dogs while Tyrone got the bread

Mable started the fire on the stove and put the pot of water on

"So this is how you cook" Tyrone said

"Yes isn't this great while we do this you can help me get some drinks"

Tyrone when into the pantry and got some pit soda

As the water began to boil everyone gathered around the table. Tyrone looked over at dipper to find that he was dressed in his normal clothes and frowned

Dipper looked over at him and smiled

"Did you make all this Mable" Stan asked

Mable looked over at Tyrone "Well I had some help" She said while smiling

Tyrone walked over sheepishly while looking at the floor

"You did good kid" Stan smiled

Tyrone looked up with a big smile on his face "Thanks I couldn't have done this without Mable" he wrapped his arm around Mable who smiled and hugged him back "Thanks Bro"

Tyrone was taken back by that statement "Bro as in brother"

Mable gave him a dumb look "Duh silly your family right" She said while pumping her fist into the air

Tyrone had tears in his eyes "But what about me and dipper will you still allow us to be together" he looked away from everyone

"Kid Liston I don't care who you like even if it is dipper I just want everyone to be happy" Stan said while walking over to him

"T-than" Tyrone was wrapped into a hug

"Alright let's eat" Mable shouted

Everyone sat down and Tyrone sat near dipper

Hey held hands and kissed

"AHH so cute" everyone said

XXXxxxXXX

It was time for Mable and Tyrone and dipper to hang out with the local teens

They all went to the local Closed Store the dusk to dawn gas station

They soon found out that the store was not haunted like everyone said it was at least until they had there fun

Dipper and Tyrone walked around the station talking about how there day went

"Well I'm glad I'm out of that wolf costume" Dipper said

"Would you get back in it for me" Tyrone asked while Dipper gave him a hate filled look "Look I was kidding" Tyrone wrapped his arm over dipper and held him.

"Well other than that how was your day Tyrone"

"Well it was great I got to learn how to cook and as a bonus I spent my afternoon with the one I love"

Dipper looked around no one was around

"I love…"

Dipper was interrupted by a snowball to the face and looked up to find Wendy and her friends

"Dipper come on lets have some fun" Wendy said

"Sure" Dipper got up

"We can leave you to lovebirds alone if you want" Mable said

"NO its fine" Tyrone said while he threw a candy at Mable

Soon an all-out war erupted the teen's vs Dipper, Mable, And Tyrone

Dipper's team was winning until Mable found the Smile Dip

Now it was just Dipper and Tyrone who put up a good fight until they were cornered

"Now we have you" Said the teens

"That's what you think" Dipper said

He tugged at a rope and a wave of food hit the other team

They surrendered and things went back to Normal

Dipper and Tyrone found the Place where the owners died well there chalk outlines

"Dude I dare you to lay in it" Robbie said

Dipper looked at the chalk outlines "No"

"What you scared shrimp"

"Robbie come on he's just a kid go easy on him" Wendy said

"I'm not a kid" Dipper said while laying down "I'm 13 so technically a Teen"

The outline glowed and soon everyone disappeared taken by ghosts

After Tyrone and Mable were possessed Dipper stood up "Wendy what made everyone disappear"

"I don't know they were doing normal teen stuff"

"That's it.. Hey ghosts I'm not a teen I'm…. 12 technically not a teen"

To appease them he had to do the lamb dance in a cute outfit soon everyone appeared and they were back at the shack

"Well that was interesting huh dipper" Tyrone said

'Ya I think it's bedtime now man I'm beat" Dipper yawned

"What were you going to say before we were interrupted Dipper"

"I love you Tyrone more than anything in the world"

Tyrone kissed him "Goodnight Dipper"

Dipper was already asleep

 _ **Author's notes**_

Well I know it's been a long time in sorry I promise to make the next chapter as smutty as I can just for all of you devoted Fans


	7. Summerween

_**Summerween**_

Dipper was walking around the house looking for a pixie that got loose

'You will never catch me"

Tyrone looked at dipper and signaled for him to jump

"Yaw" Dipper yelled as he brought the net down on the fairy

Tyrone bagged the fairy "Now we can release it back into the wild"

Dipper smiled and held his hand "Ya after this maybe we can finally get some sleep"

After they when into the woods and released the fairy she smacked them and flew off

"That fairy was tough" Tyrone said as he ribbed his cheek

Dipper tackled Tyrone down to the ground

"Dipper" Tyrone brushed dippers bangs back and held his hand

"Tyrone I'm sorry I just got to excited" Dipper said sheepishly

"It's ok" Tyrone said while he pulled Dippers face up

"Tyrone w-"

Dipper was cut off with a kiss Tyrone pulled his hair causing him to moan

"Ah Tyrone more" Dipper moaned

Tyrone pulled more and Dipper began to squirm

"Tyrone" Dipper moaned "We have to go back they will look for us if…." Dipper was cut off by Tyrone who was rubbing his nipples

"No Tyrone Don't we…WE Have to GO BACK" Dipper struggled but in the back of his mind didn't want Tyrone to stop

"Please dipper" Tyrone looked up with big eyes and bitt down on to his neck

"Ahhh" Dipper yelled and pulled Tyrone up into a kiss

"MMhhMM Fine but I will finish this later" Tyrone got up and offered his hand to Dipper

Dipper took the hand and kissed him "You better"

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone and Dipper snuck back into the house to fine Mable waiting for them

"So did you bag that fairy it wake up Stan I said it was waddles"

Tyrone looked over and smiled "Yes we did" Both boys said in unison

"Now off to bed" Mable ordered

"Fine with us" Dipper said

Dipper took of his vest and pulled his socks off

Tyrone look of his shirt and socks Dipper watched as he pulled his shirt off

Dipper blushed "You see something you like" Tyrone said while he pushed dipper onto the bed

Dipper pulled Tyrone down with him and hugged him "I love you so much"

"And I you my love' Tyrone giggled

"Mon don't go all philosophical on me" Dipper smiled

They held each other and Tyrone watched as dipper's chest slowly moved up and down indicating that he was asleep

He rested his head on Dippers shoulder and kissed his cheek

Soon snoring could be heard all throughout the house

XXXxxxXXX

Stan wake up and looked at his calendar and jumped up with joy

"Yes it's finally hear the scariest day in all of summer" Stan cheered

It was 9:00 am and Stan was dressed up in his vampire costume

He slowly went up the stairs and entered the room to find everyone sleeping

"Good"

Stan hid in a corner and soon everyone was awake and ready he stepped out

"Yah" He screamed

Tyrone threw a fist but Stan stopped him "Hey kid easy relax its me Stan"

Tyrone stepped back and looked down "I'm sorry"

Stan rubbed his head "It's fine I would have done the same, but that's not important right now today is summerween"

Dipper gave him a confused look "What's Summerween"

"It's Halloween to the people of the town they loved it so much that they made a day for this"

Mable looked at dipper "You know what this means dipper"

Dipper put on a serious face "Candy and costumes"

"YA it is" Mable laughed

"Plus now we have Tyrone so it will be extra special"

Tyrone blushed red "Wow thanks um… What's a costume"

"It's something you ware to make you look super scary and people give you candy for it" Mable explained

"Cool, what should i go as" Tyrone said

Dipper smiled "You could be the butter to my jam"

"No dipper you're the peanut butter and I'm the jam.. Oh how about the bread" Mable said

"No I have a better idea... But I need everyone outside"

XXXxxxXXX

Once everyone was outside dipper pulled out a box marked DON'T OPEN

He pulled out the wolf costume "Here now strip"

Tyrone blushed "Hey you should strip not me"

Dipper smiled "Fine if it makes you feel better than I will turn around"

Dipper knew doing this would only heighten his curiosity

"Will this make you happy dip"

Dipper blushed "Well no but I want to see you in it"

Dipper had another question so he turned around to see Tyrone naked

His nose started to bleed "Um… I'm sorry" Dipper covered his eyes

Tyrone was concentrating on how to put on the wolf pants when he saw blood

Dipper was blushing red with blood dripping from his hand to the floor

"Dip" He ran over to him still naked "Are you ok"

Dippers free hand wacked Tyrone who fell

"Ouch" Tyrone said while rubbing his cock

"Oh not I'm sorry" dipper said while he helped him up

"No it's fine it was my fault being naked and all"

Dipper kissed him "Need help with the pants"

Tyrone nodded

Dipper got on his knees and pulled up the pants avoiding any eye contact with him at all

XXXxxxXXX

Soon everyone was ready and Mable got out her camera for a picture of the whole family and her friends

Tyrone was laughing while he and everyone went "Candy hunting" as Tyrone liked to call it

Soon the night was over and everyone was eating candy in the living room watching ducktective

"So this is what you call candy" Tyrone asked

"Ya its really good and so sweet" Mable said

Dipper was quietly

Tyrone got close to his ear "Hey dip you ok is it about what happened earlier today"

Dipper nodded

"Well I have some good news Stan and Mable will be gone tomorrow how about you teach me how to bathe" Tyrone winked

Dipper got quiet but spoke after giving it some thought

"Sure only if I get your candy" Dipper said

"Deal"

 _ **Author's Notes**_

I'm sorry but next chapter will have smut I'm sure I hope you like this chapter it's crap right now but I'm improving


	8. The deal is off

_**The Deal is off**_

Stan Woke up Extra early to find Candy wrappers all over the floor and some of waddles droppings

"Mable get your pig were going to the Vet" Stan yelled

Mable groggily woke up to find Dipper Alone in his bed "Ty where are you oh no Waddle's" Mable screamed

Tyrone was in the bathroom when he heard Mable he ran as fast as he could to the room "Mable" She was crying while she held Waddles

"Tyrone Waddles is sick so I and Stan have to go to the vet"

To prove her point waddles threw up Candy wrappers all over the floor

"Oh man sorry Mable I wish we could go but me and dipper have plans"

Mable smiled "I know" She winked and left the room

Soon the car veered off to town and Dipper and Tyrone were Alone

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone got an idea and took out Dippers DON'T OPEN box and found the wolf costume

He struggled to get the pants on and fell "Ouch"

Dipper Moved around in the bed but didn't get up

Tyrone rubbed his butt "Ouch I have to be careful in order to surprise dip"

Tyrone put on the pants and took dippers hat and placed it on his head

He went downstairs to prepare Dipper some Breakfast

Tyrone went into the fridge and got out eggs and mild and as a bonus some bacon

He tried to remember how Mable showed him how to make breakfast

Flashback

"Now that we have the fire on we can let the pan sit and now we make pancakes" Mable said with enthusiasm

She got out a bowl and a spoon and poured the pancake mix in with some mild and eggs

"Now you have the honor or mixing it all in.. oh wait I forgot dipper likes chocolate chips in too"

Tyrone mixed it all together and Mable cooked it "now we let it cook till its golden brown on each side"

"Thanks Mable for helping me cook"

"No it's fine I love to cook but payment is for you to knit a sweeter with me" She said while smiling

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone mixed all of the ingredients together and cooked them all to perfection now it was time to make the bacon

Dipper woke up to hear his stomach growl "oh man am I hungry" The smell of bacon made him get out of bed he groggily

"Morning" Dipper yawned

Tyrone heard dipper walk down the stairs as soon as the bacon was done he had enough time to make the plates

Dipper turned the corner "Hey Mable have you seen my hat"

Tyrone turned around as he was done setting the table "Morning dip"

Dipper looked up with and blood leaked out of his nose

Tyrone took off the apron "dip good morning want some breakfast"

Dipper only nodded "And some tissue"

Tyrone ran to the pantry and got a box from the top shelf

"Here" Dipper took the tissue and Tyrone pulled out a chair "Here come and sit today we do whatever it is that you want no limits"

Dipper smiled "you didn't have to make all this food"

Tyrone looked around the table there was a mountain of pancakes and a good portion of bacon He rubbed the back of his head "sorry I thought you were hungry"

Dipper laughed "It's ok now help me eat"

XXXxxxXXX

After waves of pancakes and bacon were eaten both boys decided it was time for a shower

Tyrone had a blush form on his face "Um… dip I don't know how"

Dipper tried explaining it to him but failed "Here let me show you"

Dipper took his hand and headed to the bathroom

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone winced as dipper turned on the water

"What's wrong Tyrone are you still afraid of the water"

Tyrone nodded

Dipper took his hand "Here let me show you"

Tyrone pulled his hand back

"if it help you said I could do anything to day so I want to shower with you"

Tyrone blushed red

"Dipper an I suppose to shower with clothes" Tyrone asked

"No here let me help"

Dipper pulled off his hat and kissed him then he looked at his chest

"Wow Tyrone for not doing much you look sexy"

Tyrone blushed "Did you notice I did this for you now" Tyrone pushed him back onto the wall to the shower "sit back and relax"

Dipper looked away then felt a hand go up his shirt "Dipper" Tyrone whispered seductively

Dipper wimped and he squirmed

Tyrone's hand rubbed his nipple "AHH"

Tyrone smiled 'You want more don't you"

Dipper nodded and Tyrone started to undress him

He pulled his shirt off and licked on one of his nipples "Ahhh Tyrone more"

He bit down softly and pulled at it

Dipper felt himself become excited

Tyrone felt in between his shorts "Now it's time of these to come off"

He leaned down and bit and his zipper

A slow zipping sound could be heard and dipper's heart began to race

Tyrone pulled them off and dipper looked away embarrassed

"Dip you're so big" Tyrone blushed

Tyrone firmly grasped the length of dippers dick

"Ahhh Tyrone"

Tyrone was pleased in the back of his mind he didn't know if dipper liked this sort of thing

He started to stroke it softly causing more moaning to escape dippers lips

"Tyrone Ahhh please don't stop" Dipper begged

Dipper's mind was beginning to slip what sent him over the edge was when Tyrone started to suck

Tyrone took dipper 4'inch dick into his mouth

Dipper brought his hands down onto Tyrone's head and moved his hips back and forth

"MMHHMM" Tyrone tried to speak

Tyrone unzipped his shorts and grasped his dick stoking it

"I feel like I'm going to pee" Dipper moaned

Tyrone took his dick out of his mouth "Trust me dip it's not pee"

Dipper didn't understand but put it back in his mouth

Tyrone felt his cum touch his tongue and tried to swallow all of it but some dribbled out of his mouth

"See I told you it wasn't pee this" Tyrone picked some with his finger "Is cum this is like candy to me" after saying this he put the cum in dipper mouth

It tasted sweet "Hey if I just came then what about you I don't want you to be left out" dipper said

He moved dippers hand onto his dick

Dipper moved his hand back and forth "Ahhh dipper more get on your knees"

Dipper did as he was instructed "Now suck me off"

Dipper stuck out his tongue and moved it around the tip

"Ahhh dipper" he panted "This feels so good I'm almost ready to cum right now"

Dipper's hot breath hit his dick "Dipper come on don't play with it suck me" Tyrone said impatient

Dipper took it in his mouth while used his tongue more

Tyrone's hips moved on their own and Dipper's mind was lost in ecstasy

Dipper sucked until he's mouth hurt "Ahhh dipper I'm Cuming" Tyrone squeaked

Dipper tried to swallow it but ended up chocking on it

"Ha-ha dip you ok" Tyrone panted

Dipper nodded then pointed to the shower "Sure you earned it"

Both boys were still erect and Dipper smiled "Dip I want you inside me"

Tyrone only blushed "How would I do that"

Dipper grabbed Tyrone's dick and lined it up with his hole

"Like this" Dipper pushed Tyrone's dick inside him

"Ahhh Dipper it's too tight'

"Sorry I just have to relax"

Tyrone pulled out and got onto his knees

Dipper blushed "Tyrone what are you doing"

Tyrone Stuck his tongue out and licked Dippers hole

"Tyr-"Dipper moaned

Tyrone felt Dippers hands on the back of his head

Dipper paned "Tyrone don't that's dirty"

Tyrone didn't care he was focused on not screwing up

Tyrone moved his tongue around

Dipper felt himself become hard "Tyrone more" he purred

Tyrone was more than happy to oblige and did it some more until he put his finger in

"Tyrone why did you stop"

Tyrone forced his finger in and felt his back

"Dipper you want me in you right"

He nodded

"Well then this is what I have to do"

Tyrone moved his finger in a thrusting in and out

Dipper purred and moaned

"Ahhh Tyrone More "

Tyrone placed one more finger in and reached up and pulled on Dippers hair

"Ouch hey Tyrone MMHHMM" He was interrupted by Tyrone's lips

"You want more that that right" Tyrone removed his fingers and felt Dippers erect dick

Dipper blushed and nodded

"Ok now just try to relax"

Dipper relaxed enough to where Tyrone was able to go Stick his dick all the in

"You're so cute" Tyrone purred and kissed his neck

Dipper shook violently "Tyrone you feel great"

Tyrone smiled and Thrusted in and out

"AHHHH TYRONE MORE"

"AHHH Dipper Your insides feel so good" Tyrone moaned

Tyrone kept thrusting and got an idea "I wonder" he thought as he reached over and pulled on Dippers cock

Dipper was beginning to get the rhythm as he pushed back when Tyrone thrusted into him

Tyrone was close to Cumming "Dipper want me to pull out"

Dipper Moaned "No cum inside me dipper"

Tyrone moaned Dippers name as he climaxed "Dipper AHHH yes so good"

Tyrone and dipper fell to the floor as the water fell on them

"I love you" Tyrone said

Dipper smiled "Let's do that again"

"Sure"

XXXxxxXXX

After 3 rounds of sex and they had cleaned the bathroom

Dipper and Tyrone Snuggled on their bed

"Dipper that was great can we do this more often"

Dipper Smiled "Yes we can my love"

Tyrone reached over and pulled dipper close

Dipper was still dripping wet but Tyrone wasn't

"Hey Tyrone you should be soaked what's wrong"

Tyrone looked at his naked body then pinched dippers butt "Huh wired…I have to pee be right back"

Dipper frowned "Hurry back" he said as he stroked Tyrone's hand

Tyrone pulled his hand away and walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror

"Wow that was some show" Bill said while he took human form

"Bill what do, you want"

"You know I've given it a lot of thought and I want you"

Tyrone yelled "NO I belong to Dipper"

Tyrone tried to run but he was stopped by a invisible wall "Maybe I didn't make myself clear" He flicked his wrist and the shower turned on "Love me or die" Bill laughed

Tyrone watched in horror as his skin slowly turned to paper

"NO I DON'T WANT THIS BILL WE HAD A DEAL"

"I know but I thought about it and now I get to change it as much as I please" Bill laughed

Tyrone was pushed back into the water "Now you die"

Tyrone took one look at the door as soon as Dipper busted in the door

"Tyrone what's happening"

Tyrone's mouth melted "Dipper don't look just get away from bill" he thought

"Oh he can't see me much less touch me" Bill smiled

Dipper started to claw at Tyrone "NO, NO STAY WITH ME TYRONE"

Tyrone brought up his hand and brushed Dippers face "I love you dip"

Dipper had tears in his eyes "Tyrone"

"HA-HA NOW YOUR ALL MINE" bill laughed

That was all he heard then everything went black

XXXxxxXXX

Mable walked into the house and heard water running

Dipper was curled up in a ball holding the only thing that didn't melt Tyrone's hat

Mable walked in 'hey dipper… dipper are you ok"

Dipper looked up with red bloodshot eyes "Mable oh hi sorry"

Mable opened her arms and held Dipper "Tell me what happened Dipper you don't cry unless something really sad has happened" She looked around the room "Where's Tyrone"

Dipper buried his head Inside Mable's shirt and cried

"Mable he's gone Tyrone's gone he melted in front of me I couldn't do anything…" he sobbed "I couldn't stop him from melting"

Mable teared up "Dipper I'm so sorry"

Dipper cried all night that night as he held Tyrone's hat

Then dipper got a thought in his head "The journal I could see if there was a way to bring him back"

Dipper looked through each page when he found a tringle named Bill Cipher who could do anything if you were willing to make a deal with him

Dipper thought it over then decided to do it only problem was he didn't know how to summon him so he took off his cap and put on Tyrone's cap to always remind him that Tyrone was close to him

 _ **Authors Notes**_

I know it's not as good as some other people's smut but I think it was great I will try to get better for all


	9. Shapeshifter

_**The Shapeshifter**_

Dipper woke up screaming "No Tyrone"

Mable ran to him "Dipper its ok" she said as she held him

Dipper struggled "No Mable it will never be ok"

Mable had tears I her eyes "Dipper please you have to get over him"

Dipper pushed Mable away and ran into the woods. He hadn't changed clothes since Tyrone Disappeared

"Tyrone everyone says that you're died but I know different" Dipper said

Dipper heard the bushed rustle and out of the bushes came Tyrone

"Dipper" Tyrone reached for him

Dipper backed away "You're not real I know what's in this forest"

The Tyrone lookalike smiled and ran away

Dipper held himself as he cried

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper consulted the journal for the fifth time looking at the picture of bill

"How do I summon you bill" Dipper asked

"I know of a way but the price is heavy"

Dipper looked over to see a shadow move with four glowing red eyes

"I will do anything to get Tyrone back"

The air around dipper grew cold "Dipper don't"

Dipper shivered "Tyrone" he looked around

The cold feeling dissipated

"Well you want him back" the shadow glowed and transformed into Tyrone

"Yes I do I agree to any deal you propose"

"Good meet me in a broken down lab 2 days from now"

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper went back to the mystery shack to find Mable waiting for him

"Have you calmed down" Mable asked

"Yes but I need your help Mable I need to find a abandoned laboratory in two days or" Dipper stopped himself

"Or what dipper"

"I have one chance to bring Tyrone back I make a deal with a shade" Dipper flipped open the journal and showed Mable what it said

"There are things in the forest that have for form they call their own so they shapeshift into what your heart desires and trap you where no one will find you" Mable stopped "Dipper this sounds really dangerous are you sure about this"

Dipper teared up "Mable Tyrone was taken from me now all I want is for him to be at my side again"

"I know dipper I want him back to so yes I will help you"

Dipper looked up at Mable and hugged her a spark in his eyes "Thanks Mable you're the best"

XXXxxxXXX

Mable and dipper make up a plan to beat the shapeshifter

"So you all know the plan" Dipper looked up at Mable and Wendy

"Yes we are"

"Um Mable why is Wendy here"

Wendy ruffled dippers hair "well because I want to help you find Tyrone"

Dipper smiled

Once they were all near the lab Dipper started to freak out

"Wait everyone this thing can trick you it looks inside your heart"

Mable shook dipper "Don't worry dipper I'm sure that Tyrone is somewhere in here"

Dipper frowned "ya"

Dipper had failed to tell everyone that Tyrone had melted and instead told them he ran away. Inside was a sign to summon the triangle man named Bill cypher

Dipper opened the doors and a burst of cold hit him.

XXXxxxXXX

Tyrone woke up with a serious headache

"Well you finally woke up" Bill mussed

Tyrone picked up his head enough to see where he was a dark void with no end and a little light shining over bill

"Now that your up I have fantastic news" Tyrone tried too move but was stopped by a chain around his hands and feet

Bill pulled one finger and Tyrone was suspended in the air

Bill was watching from his holograms eye

"So kid what did it feel like to die"

"Fuck off bill I'm not in the mood"

"Well you will be the shapeshifter isn't the only thing in there I also put in a grimgoblen" Bill flexed his wrist and the light moved over to where Tyrone was "How about we watch"

Tyrone struggled but the message he sent to dipper had drained him he only hoped that the message had go through

"Ahhh come on kid I did you a favor taking you away from him" Bill leaned down and tried to touch his face

As soon as bill's fingers were near his mouth Tyrone bit down as hard as he could causing them to brake off

"Ahhh is someone angry" Bill flexed is wrist and he was healed "I can't be killed in my own dimension"

Tyrone looked away from the hologram but bill forced him to watch "Glad you still have some fight left in you but now let's see what happens to your stupid dipper" Bill laughed

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper looked around and saw pictures of people he knew which freaked him out there were pictures of him and his family and a torn picture of Tyrone in a swimsuit

Dipper was taken back while he walked through the lab

"Dipper" Tyrone's voice came through again

Dipper stopped in his tracks just in time

A large creatures with glowing green eyes walked through

Dipper's shoes squeaked and the monster roared

Dipper tried to turn and run but was caught holding him tightly up in the air

Dipper screamed and Mable ran to him "Dipper what-"

"Mable stay back"

Dipper for some reason looked in the monster's eyes

XXXxxxXXX

Dipper screamed but soon stopped as he looked into the eyes he was filled with love and not hate

Dipper was mentally transported to Tyrone

Tyrone was suspended in the air

"Tyrone" Dipper yelled

Tyrone didn't raise his head and dipper saw blood Drip from his head

Dipper heard his voice "Dipper I took you here for a reason Liston if you love me I don't want you to find me I don't know what he would do to you"

Dipper tried to hug him but he fazed right through him tears flowed from his face "Tyrone I miss you I-"

Tyrone moved his head "Dipper don't try to find me i-" a door could be heard opening near him "I Hate you leave the lab before he finds you"

Dipper faded back to his body Tears slid down his face "Mable Wendy" they both held him the monster walked away never looking back

Dipper smiled and wiped his eyes "Come one let's leave" As he said this he was taken into the air

"Well look who I have here" a shadow said

Mable and Wendy were knocked out cold lying on the floor

Dipper struggled but saw what was holding him a cane

Dippers eyes dilated and he was filled with hate when he saw Tyrone chained up

"Whoever you are let Tyrone go I will-"

"Dipper shut up" Tyrone looked up at him with blood soaked hair falling in his eyes "Just shut up and run"

Dipper didn't struggled for long "Tyrone" he said as he sobbed

"Hi my name is bill cipher" The shadow said

Dipper thrashed around "Let me go you bastard"

*Crack* dipper's eyes teared up Bill smacked Tyrone across the Head

Tyrone looked evilly at Bill as blood sprouted from the new wound

"Dip don't look" Tyrone barely have enough time to say before he was hit again

"Stop please don't hurt him I'll do anything" Dipper pleaded

Bill smiled "Oh anything you say"

Dipper was pulled closer to him

"Yes but only if you leave him alone"

Bill stepped on Tyrone's hands "Well I would but you see I made a deal with this one"

"Which you broke" Tyrone yelled

"Well yes I know but it was your fault for not reading the fine print"

Bill smiled "So boy what will it be do we have a deal or not"

As he extended his hand it glowed blue

"First tell me what did" dipper looked over to Tyrone "he do to violate the contract" Dipper smiled

Bill smirked "well nothing I wanted him all to myself"

As he relished at the thought of having another servant to do his bidding Dipper slowly walked over to Tyrone and undid his bindings

Tyrone leaned onto him for support "Dipper once we get out of here-"They were both suspended in the air

"Well let me say you trying to escape was a good plan but I see everything"

Dipper brought up his fist hitting bill square in his good eye

"You little-"

Tyrone had enough strength to reverse the spell that had brought bill here

"What no stop" He grabbed Tyrone's chain and grabbed Tyrone "No he's mine"

Dipper had a pen in his pocket and threw it right in Bill's eye

"Ahhh" Bill screamed

Dipper undid the chain and Bill was sucked back into his dimension

"Ahhh" Tyrone fell to the floor

"Tyrone I'm so happy I found you" Dipper cried

Tyrone Tried to stay mad but couldn't "Dip that was reckless and fool hearty"

Dipper hugged him

"But I can't stay mad at you"

Dipper hugged his chest "Ouch hey dip easy"

Dipper sobbed as he held him "I though you said you wouldn't leave me"

Tyrone looked at his hands they were real somehow dipper had done something Tyrone couldn't put it together but he knew that bill wouldn't be coming back anytime soon

"Dipper I'm back No more crying"

Dipper sobbed "What about bill could he take you away again"

"No he can't somehow you freed me"

"I don't believe you" Dipper pouted

"Dipper I know what you Might think Right now but we have to get out of here"

The shapeshifter Moved around in the shadow "Well Boy now that I know who your involved with I have decided to not kill you"

Dipper looked over to the shadow as it took the form of bill

"It seems we have a common enemy"

Dipper nodded "So will you help me then"

The shadow nodded "But how can I leave I can't take anyone's form"

Dipper smiled "How about you inhabit my shadow or my sisters"

The shadow moved over to Dippers shadow and settled in

"Thanks now if you need me I call me"

"What's your name"

"Just shadow is fine"

Dipper nodded

Then Dipper felt the shadow leave his mind and slip into a deep sleep

Dipper turned to Tyrone

Tyrone looked at dipper with longing eyes which made him cry

"Tyrone I found you" Dipper hugged him tight and Tyrone hug back

"I know" Then he passed out from the blood lose

Dipper carried him home with the help of Mable and Wendy

 _ **Author's notes**_

Well I hope you like it sorry for the long wait


	10. several times

_**The Sleepover**_

Tyrone's condition got worse he had a high fever and was coughing up blood

Dipper held a napkin to his lips

"Dipper" Tyrone winced

Dipper brought his head up "What are you alright"

"You've been up all night since you found me sleep" he struggled to breath

Dipper had bags under his eyes with tears coming down "No last time you…"

Tyrone placed his hand and dippers cheek "I know what happened but if I'm with you bill can't hurt me"

Mable mumbled in her sleep "Several times Ha-ha"

Dipper smiled and closed his eyes

XXXxxxXXX

 _ **Dippers Dream**_

Dipper was in his room

Tyrone could be heard downstairs laughing

Dipper ran downstairs and what he saw made his blood run cold. Tyrone was talking to bill

Dipper ran over tackling Tyrone "Tyrone what are you doing get away from him"

Bill Laughed "Hi dipping sauce I was just getting to know your boyfriend Ha-ha"

Dipper raised his fist "Bill get out of here"

Bill turned red and his voice was deep "Tyrone will be mine dipper there's nothing you can do"

Dipper watched in horror as the kitchen turned a crimson red. He turned and ran outside but found that Tyrone was not the one he was pulling.

Dipper saw the figure he was pulling morphing into bill

Dipper dropped his hand and ran into the forest

Dipper ran faster and faster through the forest when he saw something that made his heart stop. Tyrone was struggling to get up holding his sides

Dipper ran over to Tyrone Tears in his eyes

"Tyrone what happened to you" Dipper panted struggling to catch his breath.

"Well dipper look what happened to the people you loved"

Tyrone turned around and showed off his yellow eyes

"what's the matter dipper are you scared of me"

As he said this dipper noticed that his voice wasn't his own

"Ty… No you're not real"

Dipper clinched his hands

"Well your very perceptive aren't you… You don't remember me sure it's been a few days but its me bill"

When he said his name the dream mended and fluxed revealing a hint of pure evil but as fast as it happened it went away

"Bill what do you want"

Bill Smiled "I want one thing dipper I want my property back"

He moved his hand next to dipper and pulled Mable next to him

"Give him back or your family will die"

*END OF DREAM*

Dipper woke screaming and in a cold sweat "AAAAAHHHHH"

Tyrone immediately sprang up eyes wide "Dipper what's wrong"

He then noticed that Dipper was Crying and whispering to himself "It was all a dream it wasn't real"

Tyrone put Him Hand on dippers back causing dipper to flinch and shake more

"Dip I'm here for you" Tyrone put his hands around Dipper as he shook

"I saw bill and he told me to give you back or else. Mable" Dipper screamed

Dipper looked around the room frantically searching for her as she groggily woke up

"Dipper what is it… It's like" She looked over at the desk "3:00"

Dipper sighed and stopped shaking "Good"

Mable went back to sleep and Tyrone looked up at Dipper "Dip its fine he won't come back I promise and plus your kind of crushing my dick"

Dipper looked down as he was flailing around earlier he managed to grip what he thought was the bed sheet. He turned a bright red and laid back down

"Dip" Tyrone whispered sweetly into his ear

"What Tyrone" dipper said with a shaky voice

"I love you my dipping sauce" Tyrone move close to dipper and kissed his nose gently

"I love you too" Dipper said while blushing

Soon they were both asleep holding each other as their chests rose and fell

XXXxxxXXX

Soon it was morning the birds were chirping and a dipper opened his eyes noticing the way Tyrone slept. His legs were wrapped around dipper and the blood from last night has settled into the mattress. Dipper felt Tyrone's cheek dried blood flaking off. He then proceeded to feel Tyrone's sides Causing the boy sleeping to twitch.

"Hey dip" Tyrone said as we yawned

Dipper smiled "today I have one thing on my mind keeping you all safe"

BAM

Mable bashed in the door "dipper tyrone get up today is going to be the greatest day of my life"

Dipper laughed "Better than the time you got a mermaid as a boyfriend"

Mable laughed "No silly but close its"

The floor heaved and hove and out came mables friends

"Its time to party like there's no tomorrow because its several times" they cheered

"Mable I don't care about some party" dipper protested

"Oh but I wouldn't mind going" Tyrone said

Dipper looked at him "Don't you dear move sir"

Tyrone just looked at him "what you going to do I stopped bleeding severely last night" dipper just looked at him "So like super healing". Tyrone smiled "it's a gift I was bestowed when I turned human"

Mable smiled "cool so will you go with us also it wont last long if you get bored then we will leave plus tonight gruncle stan has a party going on to support the local teens"

Dipper looked at tyrone who had puppy eyes "Fine we'll go but I wont enjoy it"

XXXxxxXXX

After a few minutes of sleeping the sun began to rise causing tyrone to stir

"Mable you forgot to shut the blinds" tyrone mumbled

Mable walked into the room and saw tyrone lazily trying to shut the blinds from the bed

"Here let me get that for you" as she shut the blinds she saw a car pull up and candy and grenda walked out screaming

"sorry guys let me go calm them down" Mable whispered

As she shut the door dipper started to stir "Tyrone….falling…AHHHH" Dipper screamed as he grabbed at tyrone

"Well look who's up you have a bad dream dip"

Dipper looked up with dilated eyes "I was falling and you were grabbing for me" he began to tear up "Its just since you were taken by bill I have been having nightmares"

Tyrone wrapped his arms around the now weeping dipper "Hey we need to get ready I wasn't a head start before mable gets in" tyrone said laughing

Tyrone lead dipper to the bathroom were he prepared the water

Dipper seeing this freaked out "Tyrone no"

Tyrone just smiled "weve been over this a million times I wont melt dip"

Dipper turned around and undressed

Tyrone tried to look away but couldn't help the urge to look at dippers smooth butt

A blush formed when he looked at the mirror "Nice" he said

Dipper looked behind him to see tyrone "W-hat" dipper blushed deep red "jerk don't get the wrong idea is just a shower" dipper said while stepping in

Tyrone stripped and stepped in

XXXxxxXXX

A few minutes later

Dipper blushed "Could you get my back"

Tyrone smirked "Sure"

Tyrone got the soap and began to lavish up his hands then proceeded to get dippers back

The brunette couldn't hold back his giggles "Ha-ha tyrone stop it tickles" dipper wormed around

"Stand still dip" tyrone was having a hard time getting his back causing his hand to slid lower

Dipper stop squirming "Tyrone" dipper whispered

Tyrone look down at his hand grabbing dippers butt

"Sorry" tyrone moved his hands

"Don't be after all your my lover after all aren't you" dipper said while blushing hard

Tyrone moved dipper so they were face to face and was about to kiss him when he heard a voice

"You knuckleheads better not use up all the hot water" gruncle stan yelled

Dipper gave him a quick peck then shut off the water

XXXxxxXXX

After drying off and getting back into there clothes Mable yelled for them

"Guys come up here"

Dipper looked at tyrone who shrugged

After getting up the stairs Mable and her friends moved out of the shadows "Surprise"

Dipper looked at mable who smiled "Dipper todays the big day several times is coming to town and gruncle stan is taking us"

Dipper smiled "You girls have fun"

"Oh but that's not the best part we have two extra tickets so you both can come"

Tyrone looked at the paper "What's a ticket and where are we going"

Mable smiled "We are going to the most awesome boy band concert in the world"

"Mable boy bands aren't from this world" Dipper laughed

"Well you have to go dipper it wont be the same without you"

"Fine ill go"

XXXxxxXXX

Arthurs notes

So I know its been a while life got in the way but I never forgot about you guys also cliffhanger ^-^


End file.
